


祝K.L.生日快乐

by mushroomliang



Series: orignial stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomliang/pseuds/mushroomliang
Series: orignial stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650295





	祝K.L.生日快乐

少女是最优秀的特工，她隶属的秘密组织专门负责处理那些“日本普通高中生”，换句话说就是那些拥有超能力或者具有潜力觉醒超能力的人。这些鹿目圆香和影川茂夫们隐藏在普通人中间，却像手握便携式核武器一样非常危险。即使他们不因为自己的私欲，或者天真幼稚的“让这个世界变得更好”的愿望就去把这个世界搞得天翻地覆，他们也可能被反政府组织胁迫利用，变成恐怖分子。因此各国军方联合成立了这个组织，而她的父亲是这个组织的首脑，德高望重的重要人物。他们将那些被判定为有威胁的个体处决，有研究价值的捕捉并研究如何防止一般人的超能力觉醒，到现在为止少女已经成功地完成了无数危险的任务。

一天，父亲又交给她一个任务，“这次会非常简单，你就当做休假吧。你将在校园里待一段时间，体验一下普通中学生的生活。毕竟你也只有十几岁。”手中的资料上，这次的目标—一个苍白瘦弱的少年，软弱害羞的向着镜头微笑着。大概是连女生的手都没有摸过的那种阿宅，算是典型的废柴。探测器显示他应该拥有某种超能力，但是却没有表现出来是哪种类型的能力。

少女以转学生的身份来到少年班上，特工经验丰富的她假装对少年有好感，轻而易举的取得了他的信任，洞悉了他的作息规律。根据少女获取的信息，行动小队在上学的路上顺利的抓获了少年。

次日，这是少女以转学生身份来上学的最后一天，之后她就要去执行下一个任务了。她一大早在抽屉里发现了一封信，信封上是少年的字迹，应该是前一天放学后少年趁她离开后放进去的。

即使知道你是别有目的而来，还是无法控制的坠入了爱河，少年在信中这样写道。少女是第一个来主动靠近他的女性，第一个关心他的人。少年的家族都拥有能能听到别人内心深处感情的读心能力，他的父母都是如此，可惜他们很早就在事故中去世了。（那个事故多半是组织故意制造的，少女想。）但是这对他来说无济于事，他并不知道如何才能增加别人对自己的好感，反而因为窥见别人心中的轻蔑而心灰意冷。最后，少年写，他的家族的能力可以转赠给自己心爱的人，而他选择转赠给少女，希望她也能听到自己心中的对她的爱。

得知自己居然被任务目标给予了超能力的少女惊慌失措的回到了总部，想和父亲商量这件事，一见到父亲却听到他心中充满了贪婪。随后少女终于发现，那些被处决的超能力者都是组织认为没有利用价值的。而那些被捉回来的超能力者，要么被拿去做了毫无人道的实验，要么被各国政府奴役成为了战争机器。他们中的一些甚至像军火一样被买卖，辗转于各国政府和武装组织之间。

然而少女获得的超能力很快也被遍布组织的探测仪器发现了。那些仪器原本是用于探测出逃的超能力者的，现在却在她身边蜂鸣不止。而其他特工们，原本是她的同事，现在却全都蜂拥而至抓捕她。父亲发现她知晓了组织背后的秘密之后更是下令不惜一切代价也要处决她，想要杀人灭口。

但是少女是最优秀的特工，她杀出了重围，在夜色中甩掉了追兵，暂时藏身在之前执行任务的城市中。少女看着曾经的转学生生活中熟悉的一切，想起从前和少年一起度过的生活，想起组织的真相，心中充满了纠结。

天再亮时，少女决定返回总部，覆灭那个藏污纳垢的组织，对想要置自己于死地的父亲复仇。

更重要的，救出那个爱着自己的少年。


End file.
